For concrete placing boom assemblies of the kind described above, it is necessary to provide the longest possible overall length or overhead reach in order to increase the situations in which the boom assembly can be used. At the same time, it is intended that the total transport weight of the boom assembly be held to a minimum.
Concrete placing boom assemblies which are separable are known. At least one boom component is separable and has a rapid-connect location. The other boom component is in the form of a stack and is transportable on a special vehicle. The forward boom component comprises a plurality of boom arms foldable into a stack and is mounted on the rearward boom component by means of a truck crane. The rearward boom component can comprise the base arm component.